


After Hours

by Melaniemia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bookshop, F/M, Flourish and Blotts, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaniemia/pseuds/Melaniemia
Summary: Draco came into Flourish and Blotts after closing to find his old classmate high on a ladder, restocking the shelves. He knew it would be in his best interest to walk over to the counter and wait for her to assist him. With her lacy black knickers on display above him, however, he found it impossible to do such a thing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 277





	After Hours

Hermione absolutely loved her job at Flourish and Blotts. With most of her time taken up with Healer training, it was a nice change of pace on the weekends. Surrounding herself with books was always something she enjoyed. It was late that Friday night, and she was staying behind to organize the new releases for the busy weekend ahead.

She was dressed professionally, yet comfortable in a pleated, forest green skirt that fell a few inches above the knee and a plain white blouse that showed off her tan arms. Her long hair hung in loose waves, pinned half up to fall down her back. The shop had closed just a few minutes ago and she needed to lock the front door before she started her work. Before she had a chance to, she walked by a pile of forgotten books behind the register and picked them up with a sigh.

She grabbed the tall, wooden ladder from the backroom and pushed it up against the row of stacks near the entrance of the store. The display window was charmed to look frosted over after closing time and she felt herself relax as she enjoyed the silence while she worked. She walked up to the top of the ladder, appreciating the smell of parchment and ink while she put the unwanted books back where they belonged. She reached over as far as she could, one foot lifting off the wrung of the ladder and her shirt raising just enough to show a few inches skin when the bell above the shop door chimed. She didn't get a chance to see who it was before their voice answered that unspoken question for her.

“Can't say I hate the view, Granger.” his voice was unmistakable with its familiar low, silky tone. By the time she had pushed the book into it's correct home and looked down, he was already wearing his signature smirk, a suggestive grin pulling at the corner of his lips.

“We're closed, Malfoy.” she said simply, ignoring the mischief in his eyes and turning back to the stacks. She had one final book to return before she could start setting up the new releases on the front table near the entryway.

“I can see that, given that you aren't looking particularly professional at the moment.” he walked to the other side of the ladder, putting a large hand on the wrung right below her foot and looked up at her. He waved his other hand towards the door, the lock turning in place to keep anyone else from walking in after hours.

“I'm always professional.” she corrected with a resentful tone, looking down at him once her arms were free of novels.

“Well, considering I can see right up your skirt from down here, I'm not sure this is how you would present yourself at, let's say, an interview at St. Mungos?” he smirked, doing nothing to avert his eyes from the curve of her bare, lower ass that peeked out of her cheeky black panties.

“Perhaps you shouldn't go around looking up witches skirts. Here I thought you were raised in a proper, pureblood household. Where are your manners?” she teased, looking down at his hand currently blocking her path and then back into his steel eyes. “If you would kindly move your hand so I can come down, I would appreciate it.”

He laughed in response, his white teeth perfect against his parted lips. “I quite like the position you're in. No need to get down on my account.” he started, moving to stand behind her completely now at the bottom of the ladder, both hands on the wrung right below her sneaker clad feet. She looked down at him with annoyance, watching as his eyes swept up her bare legs slowly.

“Honestly, move your fingers before I crush them, you prat.” her voice absent of any real anger, her lips holding back an amused grin. She used one hand to pull her skirt closer to her legs, cutting off his view of her knickers, while her other hand hung on to the wooden stepladder.

“You're no fun.” he joked, moving to the side so she could step down carefully until her feet were planted back on the stone floor of the shop.

“I'd like to point out, that you are a witch, meaning you don't actually need to use a ladder to do menial tasks like replacing books on the shelves.” He followed close behind her as she pulled her shirt down back over her hips and walked behind the counter.

“I'm very aware of the fact that I'm a witch, thank you very much.” she said with a scoff. “I happen to like parts of my job being done the muggle way. I enjoy the smell of the old books and the silence relaxes me.” she explained, bending down to get the order binder from under the register. “Is this for you or your mother?” she asked, her question falling on deaf ears.

Draco was paying much more attention to the curve of her spine as she bent over then he was at the words that escaped her lips. Her hair was smooth and pulled back just enough in the front for her face to be visible. The curls fell over her shoulders and around her face when she bent down and the site was incredibly alluring to him. Before he could hide the fire and arousal burning in his gray eyes, she was straightening her back, pulling the binder up with her.

“Malfoy!” she repeated, snapping her fingers twice in front of his face when he didn't respond.

“The order is under my name.” he finally answered, running his fingers through the platinum locks that fell over his eyes, pushing them back as he took a much needed deep breath.

“And is this a very important book that had to be picked up even after the shop had been closed?” she asked, looking up at him from under her thick, dark lashes. She pulled a heavy volume from the shelf behind the desk and slid it over to him, pushing the binder his way as well for a signature. He signed it quickly before pushing the Potion's publication aside and resting his arms flat on the counter in front of her.

“How can a shop be closed if the front door is unlocked for anyone to stumble in? You might want to be more careful closing up by yourself this late at night. Pretty witch like you should always make sure they lock the front door. Wouldn't want anyone to take advantage of you, would we?” his book laid forgotten as his eyes bore into hers.

Hermione worried her bottom lip as she stared at him for a moment, gathering her thoughts before she responded and pushed a stray curl back behind her ear. “I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. And you might want to be careful who you go around calling pretty. People might get the wrong idea if they overhear.”

“Yea?” he asked, reaching across the space to tuck the same escaped curl more securely behind her ear, his thumb brushing against her jaw as he did so. “What idea might that be?” his eyes flashed, daring her to answer.

“You come in quite often after hours on the weekend. Why is that?” she countered his question with her own, leaning her arms against the counter to brush against his, her back arching just enough at the base of her spine to make Draco's hands pull into discreet fists.

“You ask me to recommend a read, you place an order, and then pick it up after you know we're already closed. Even if I lock the door, you just unlock it when you see the lights on inside.” she rolled her eyes mockingly, smiling coolly across the desk at him.

“The customer service is excellent here. I get out of work late on Friday's. Blame my boss for imposing on your relaxation time filled with smelling old books.” he bantered, running a single finger across her bare wrist as it laid against the marble counter top. She flipped her arm over fully to give him better access to the smooth skin near her palm.

“You don't have a boss.” she said quietly. “You purchased St. Mungos fresh out of Hogwarts.” she saw him around the hospital frequently, the two of them never speaking so much as a single word to each other.

“Yes, well, perhaps I come after closing just to argue with the know-it-all behind the counter.” he suggested, watching her chocolate brown eyes as he continued to stroke the inside of her wrist.

“I think you come to stare up her skirt.” she muttered bravely, a small smile tugging at her lips as she looked back at him.

“If she didn't like my staring, she'd wear jeans. I can't be to blame for her affinity for muggle ladders.” he pointed out innocently, his hair falling over his eyes briefly before he angled his head enough to move the strands aside.

“She doesn't mind your staring.” Hermione turned her hand over, wrapping her fingers around his forearm to stop the caress on her wrist. She stroked the shirt covered skin carefully with her thumb.

He looked proudly at her brave response. “I can't exactly look at her ass while we are at the hospital. She pretends I don't exist when we see each other there.”

“You're my boss at St Mungo's, Malfoy.” she pointed out, pushing the sleeve of his robe up before he could stop her. “I can't just go into your office and pull my skirt up, now can I?” she pointed out with a laugh, running her fingers gently over the faded snake on his forearm.

“You most certainly can.” he countered enthusiastically, his eyes wide at the implications.

“Do you think this makes me afraid of you?” she asked, still stroking the now exposed mark that stood out against his pale skin. “Is that why you don't ask me out?” They had been doing this dance at Flourish and Blotts for months now and she found herself braver then normal today. Her healer training would be finalized in a few short months and she planned on interviewing for a full time position at St. Mungos when she was done.

The bulbs in the shop had dimmed after closing, warm yellow light barely bright enough to fill the space around them. “Ask you out?” Draco laughed, the sound that escaped his lips much less playful and more on the line of self deprecating. As if the mere thought was unheard of. He tried to pull his arm back but Hermione only held on tighter, bringing her other hand forward to grab his face.

“Don't do that.” she whispered, her fingers splayed across his cheek before she pushed them back through his hair and down to the back of his neck.

“A wizard like me can't just ask out someone like you, Granger.” his words were harsh and she flinched back immediately upon hearing them, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning away from him.

“My apologies, I clearly misunderstood what was happening here.” she spoke quickly, the words falling from her lips as she looked for a way to busy herself. She walked around the counter, her back to him as she started to clear off the large, round table that would house the new releases tomorrow morning.

“That's not what I meant.” he replied, shadowing her movements until he was standing right beside the table that now occupied all of her attention.

“It's really okay, Malfoy.” she said with a sad shrug, her shoulder coming all the way up to her cheek as if to shield move of herself from him. “I'm a Muggle-Born. Voldemort may be gone but I know what people still think about me because of that fact.” He shook his head urgently, begging her to stop whatever she might be gearing up to say next.

  
“You have it all backwards.” he started, stepping in front of her and taking her small hands in his much larger ones. “I could never ask you out, Granger. A man like me, doesn't deserve a woman like you. I've done such terrible things to so many people. To _you.”_ he enunciated.

“Are you interested in me?” she asked bluntly, her eyes showing shyness, however, as she looked down, catching his gaze from under her lashes.

“Yes.” he answered simply, letting her hands drop and grabbing her around the waist instead, pulling her against his chest. She looked up, a full head shorter then him, as he swept his hand through her hair and grabbed the back of her neck tenderly. “I have an expansive library at my home.” he smiled playfully. “And yet, I am here most Friday evenings, purchasing books I already own. One could say I'm definitely interested.”

“So what's the problem?” she questioned softly, looping her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist. His strong hands were splayed across her back, holding her petite frame against his body protectively.

“I may own a successful hospital now but I still hear what people say about my mother and I. You don't want to be mixed up in that kind of gossip. It wouldn't be fair to you.”

“You'd do well to remember I am quite a stubborn witch. Uninformed people's opinions of you or your lovely mother are of no value to me.” she stressed, her eyes locked with his.

“We work together.” he argued weakly, his gaze faltering briefly as it fell to her lips for a few seconds too long. She noticed and straitened her back, enjoying the feel of his hands across her spine.

“Do it.” she dared, her voice a firm whisper. His steel eyes locked on her lips for a second longer before they flashed back to her dark brown orbs.

“Don't encourage me, Granger.” he whispered back, keeping one arm locked around her while the other moved up to her face, stroking a thick ribbon of skin down her jaw.

“What if I ask nicely?” she flirted, batting her lashes as she looked up at him.

“Don't do it.” he warned, his voice hard as his hand tensed against her back, his fingers fighting the urge to make a fist. His other hand stilled against her cheek before the next sentence left her mouth and unraveled his resolve.

“Please kiss me, Malfoy.” she begged sweetly, her voice as sugary as she could make it.

“Shit.” he muttered, fisting the back of her crisp white blouse and pulling her harder against his chest. The shops lights grew dimmer as midnight passed, a fact she couldn't bring herself to care about with his eyes on hers so intensely.

He ducked his head down swiftly, catching her bottom lip between his own and nipping it softly, swallowing the moan that escaped her mouth. The air cackled with magic around them as the kiss grew hotter. Draco's mouth was slanted over hers, moving his hands agonizingly slow down her back.

Hermione's head fell back as she fought to catch her breath, Draco taking this opportunity to run his nose down the length of her neck before sucking hard on her collarbone.

“Fuck.” she whispered, biting her lower lip to keep from saying anything else. The feel of his hot mouth on her throat was nothing short of exhilarating. Her legs felt unsteady as he bit down hard on the exposed skin near her shoulder.

“Go out with me.” the words were barely audible as he hummed them against her neck but she heard him none the less.

“I don't know, Malfoy.” she said, feigning uncertainty and earning a sharp bite from the blonde in front of her. His lips wrapped around the supple skin of her neck and sucked painfully hard until she had a dark purple bruise to sport as her punishment. “What will people say? I don't know if I can handle all the nasty gossip you warned me about.”

“I was looking out for you.” he defended himself, grabbing her chin roughly between his fingers and pulling her up to meet his mouth once again, Hermione was forced to stand on the tips of her toes to keep up with his advances. “You're a short little thing, aren't you.” he teased, smiling against her lips before she took the opportunity to sweep her tongue into his mouth and push it against his gently.

“I'm not that short.” she argued, sucking his tongue sensually into her own mouth for just a second before releasing it, placing a hot kiss against his lips once again. “Maybe I should get a stack of books to stand on.” she joked, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck as they took a second to breathe.

“I've got a better idea.” he said with a smirk, raising a single brow suggestively as his hair fell into his line of vision.

“What idea might that be?” she breathed, pushing his platinum locks back with her fingers, her nails scraping his skull gently. He smiled down at her in response before grabbing the backs of her thighs and lifting her off the floor. She loosened her grip on his neck, sliding her hands down the back of his shoulders instead as he pulled her legs securely around his hips. His hands slowly crept up her skirt to hold her ass in the palms of his hands, the muscles in his arms hardening under her touch.

“You're using my height as an excuse to put your hands on my ass.” she accused him playfully, letting her fingers dig into the strong muscles of his back. She brought her lips down against his tenderly.

“And what a fine ass it is.” he said against her mouth, earning a small, feminine laugh in return. “Let me take you to dinner.” he pulled back, brushing her hair behind her ear carefully while she looked back at him.

“I'm on night shift all week at the hospital.” she said, still clinging to his powerful shoulders as her ankles stayed hooked around his waist. He slid her small form down the length of his body slowly until her sneakers were planted back on the floor. With his arms still around her, one hand still dangerously close to her ass, he nodded, opening his mouth to say goodbye. Draco was prepared to take her response as a polite rejection until she continued, a soft smile on her swollen lips.

“I'm free for breakfast.” she beamed, raising her hand to lightly touch her visibly bruised lips. He smirked in response, pulling his hands from her behind to move slowly up her exposed arms until he was holding either side of her throat gently.

“I'd be honored to have breakfast with you.” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her a final time. He was careful as he pressed his lips against her blemished ones. He ran a long, single finger down the length of her jaw, her eyes never leaving his while he spoke.

“Such a beautiful witch.” he muttered quietly to himself as he touched her face.

“You didn't always think so.” she teased, standing on her toes to press a gentle kiss against his cheek. He closed his eyes at the contact, relishing the feel of her touch.

Before she could turn around to retrieve his book and send him on his way, he reached out for her wrist, spinning her back around until she was back against his chest. His tone turned serious as he examined her face, letting his eyes sweep from her nose, to her eyes, to her flushed cheeks and the small dimple on the left side of her lips.

“I have always thought so. “ he revealed, the words shocking her just enough to trigger a subtle flinch backwards as she looked back at him.

  
“I was only teasing, Malfoy. It's really alright. We've both done a lot of growing up since Hogwarts.” she found it impossible to grasp what he was telling her as the truth.

“Listen to me.” he pleaded, gathering her up in his arms and dragging her towards the small love seat in the far corner of the cozy bookshop, setting her down across his lap. Her thighs straddled either side of his waist as she leaned forward, bracing her hands against the back of the couch near his head. He leaned up to pull her lips against his own before he continued pleading his case.

“I have _always_ thought you were an incredibly beautiful witch. I use to pretend to study in the library just so I could watch you read. The way your eyes flew across the pages, the way you would smile when you came across a new author you enjoyed.” her mouth parted in awe as he divulged this new information.

“Why didn't you say anything? You were so cruel to me when we were children.” there was no anger in her words, simply confusion.

He pushed both hands into her hair, sweeping the curls away from her face before letting his hands rest against her cheeks. His thumb brushed the apple of her left one, directly over the small crevice of her dimple.

  
“I couldn't say anything. My father watched my every move; knew all of my friends and anyone I ever spoke to. I had to be merciless towards you.” He watched as it all clicked into place, her eyes softening as she sat against him. She moved her arms from the back of the couch and pressed her palms against his chest, underneath his robes against the plain white t shirt he wore.

“I was just a little girl at school with you. He would've done something to me?” she was stunned at the idea of a grown man harming a child over something as trivial as talking to his son.

Draco huffed angrily as he remembered the threat looming over him at school when his father had been alive. “If I was seen speaking to you willingly? If he knew I found you incredibly beautiful, astonishingly intelligent, and remarkably kind? Hermione, he would've killed you with his bare hands.” he explained sadly, dropping his head to avoid her gaze in shame at his own truthful words.

Hermione shook her head, refusing to allow him to be upset over something so out of his control. She pushed a single finger under his chin until he looked back up at her, tears glazing over her dark brown eyes as she kissed him fiercely. He returned the gesture immediately, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he kissed her back hungrily.

“I couldn't let him hurt you.” he panted, pressing his forehead against hers. “I had to be vicious whenever I got the chance so he would think I absolutely despised you.”

“You've done so much for so many different people without ever getting the credit you deserve. You protected your mother, branded yourself as a Death Eater just to make sure you could keep people safe. But you never tell anyone.” she shook her head sadly. “Why?”

“I told _you_.” he said simply, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “I don't care what anyone else thinks of me.”

**The End**


End file.
